


The Element Doors- Mark and Suga

by Sam_Jake126



Series: The Element Doors [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: Only days after Jackson, Jin, and Namjoon's possession, the doors to NamJax apartments are open to the public.This time, the new guest may outsmart the temple, or fall under the same spell the rest are.





	1. The Runaway

Mark steps out of the car and sniff in the cool morning air. Something bitter meets his nose shortly after causing him to close it with his fingers. The huge apartment complex that lay in front of him causes a little smile to escape his lips as he retrieves his suitcase from the back and his other bag from the front. He gets up to the steps as a man with green dyed hair and dark eyes opens the door for him. 

“Welcome to NamJax apartments. I'm Namjoon, how can I help you?” Namjoon leads the foreigner over to the check in desk with a smile. 

“Mark Tuan. I'm here for an apartment. Can I pay in cash?” Namjoon nods and hands him a clipboard to fill out. Mark sits down on the couch opposite the desk and fills out what he has to. He ruffles his chestnut hair and bites his lips to keep concentration. His ear start hearing footsteps from upstairs running down. He looks back down, but back up after he catches something out the corner of his eye. 

“Namjoon, do you have… Oh! A guest!” Mark stands and smiles at the boy. His gray shirt wears a few sweat stains as does his jet black hair. “I'm Jackson, the co owner of this apartment. And your name?” He blanks for a second then remembers.   
“Mark Tuan.”

“Nice to meet you, Mark. What brings you here to these apartments?” Mark bites his lip and swallows hard. He can't break easily. 

“I ran away from home.” A look of worry crosses Jackson and Namjoon’s faces. The two men crouch next to Mark and listen as he explains why. “My father and mother have been abusive since I was little. I had enough and now I'm here.” Too much information for strangers. 

“We're here if you need anything, Mark.” Jackson smiles and gets to his feet. Mark hands them the finished paperwork and picks up his bags. “You'll be on the second floor. Let me help you.” Jackson takes his suitcase leaving the bag for the boy.   
“Thank you Jackson. This means a lot.”  
“Oh, it's nothing.” Jackson smiles as a sheet of black flashes over his eyes, but disappears soon after. He can beat it. He just can't let Namjoon know. But, is it even Namjoon? He can't let Namjoon’s possession know. He could die. No, he would die.


	2. Broccoli

“Hey bum, get out of here. This is my property. I can't have trash like you near my customers!” The store owner shoos the half asleep street urchin with his broom and slams the door shut. The bum, Yoogni as he likes to be called, starts walking towards the bus stop with his shopping cart pushing in front of him. He's always met with stares and never a smile. Is he really that different from everyone else? He's broke, so what? Does that make him an outcast? 

“Hey Mr.,” A man with a dark overcoat and gloves comes up to the boy with a smile. “You're Min Yoogni, aren't you?” He nods, hoping the man will just leave after that. “Wow, I'm such a big fan!” Oh no, he thought. “I can't believe this is how your life is now. You changed me life. Well, the others boys, too. But, you really spoke to me.” Yoogni blushes and smiles at his fan. “Let me help you out. There's an apartment complex down the road that I co-own. Let me get you a couple nights until you can find work. I'll get on that.” 

“Ttthhank yuoou.” Tears started wetting his cheeks at the man’s generosity. An apartment? A warm place to stay? He couldn't ask for anything else. 

“Let me drive you.” The man opens his car door for Yoogni, then takes the driver seat for himself. “I'm Kim Namjoon, by the way. Nice to finally meet you.” 

“Same to you.” The drive to NamJax Apartments is long and doesn't sit well with Yoogni’s stomach. Namjoon goes on and on talking about Yoogni’s past and how apparently he changed Namjoon in a good way. He never thought he could do that to someone. Namjoon seemed like a really nice person, but still went on to say that Yoogni was his bias. 

“Do you still use your stage name?”

“No. I go by Yoogni now. Suga isn't even me anymore.” They near black gates that hold a huge building stories high behind it. Yoogni has to blink to make sure this is real, but goes ahead and smiles. As Namjoon opens his car door, another man opens the front door. Black hair and muscles comes out dressed in a button down and khakis. Namjoon greets the other man with a smile as the two lead Yoogni inside the apartment lobby. “Whoa. This is beautiful. And huge.”

“Thanks. I'm Jackson, by the way. Namjoon was telling me that you're Suga. That's so exciting! A celebrity!” Yoogni hardly considered himself a celebrity. Not anymore at least. “You're going to be on the second floor with out latest guest, Mark. He's really nice, but quiet. I'm sure you two will get along well.” Yoogni takes his shopping bags full of old cd’s and his beloved pillow up the stairs. As he starts up, a brown haired boy from the top meets his eyes. 

“Are you Mark?” 

“Yeah. You new?” Yoogni nods. 

“Min Yoogni."

“Mark Tuan.” Yoogni stars up the stairs and shakes the boy’s hand. “Mind showing me where I'm going to be staying? I would be very grateful.”   
“Sure. No problem.” Mark starts walking down a lin hallway lit by two old lights. Mark opens Room 10 and lets Yoogni enter. “I'm across in 8 of ou need anything.” Yoogni smiles as the boy leaves and closes the door behind Mark. Peace and quiet. Peace and quiet in air conditioning and a soft bed.   
Yoogni falls onto the bed he dreamed about during the car ride and loses himself in the pillows. His heavy eyes close and stay shut until Mark knocks on his door for supper. The groggy boy gets up after Mark asking three times. 

“What are we eating?” The two boys walk down the stairs together. 

“I think Jackson said chicken and broccoli.” Yoogni couldn't even imagine a warm meal. This was more than he coukd comprehend. This wasn't happening. There's no way. How could he be this lucky? How could someone care for him this much? 

“What do you know about the owners?”

“They're nice. Especially Jackson. There's something about the other two guests, though. I've been here for two days and only seen them twice. Jinyoung and Jin. Jin cooks and then goes back to his room. Jinyoung takes his food to go and sits on the front porch. Supper is only me, Jackson, and Namjoon. But, now you too!”

“Yeah.” The boys open the door to the dining room as Namjoon finished setting the table. 

“You boys washed up?” They nod and take their places at the table as Jackson comes in with a bowl of broccoli, a plate of chicken for Yoogni, one for Mark, and two others for him and Namjoon all on two trays. Namjoon lights the candelabra at the center of the table, then sits next to Jackson and across from Mark and Yoogni. 

“Well, our first meal with Min Yoogni.” He raises his glass of wine to the three as they join. Mark, obviously underage, drinks water. “Cheers!” Their glasses clink as a bang comes from a nearby room. Namjoon excuses himself to check it out as Jackson leans close to the boys and asks them to do the same. 

“Mark and Yoogni, you have to trust me. This place is a temple run by Elemental gods. Namjoon, Jinyoung, and Jin have all been possessed by them. I was, too, but I fought back. I need your help.” Mark and Yoogni sit frozen at the words. 

“Um… what?” 

“I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. Whatever you do, don't be alone with either of the three.” 

“I'm getting out of here.” Mark gets up from the table and starts to the door. Before he can leave, Jackson grabs his arm. 

“Trust me. And where are you going to go, Mark?”

“Home. Is better than a freak show.”

“Mark,” The boys turns and faces Jackson. “What are you not telling me?” He's hesitant at first, but the truth emerges. 

“I know this place. I went here not too long ago. Couple weeks. All my friends would throw rocks into the windows, but me and Charlotte. We went exploring. One of the doors at the end of the hallway was slightly open. I opened it to close it and smoke filled out. Charlotte got taken over by one and asked me to shoot her. I couldn't, so she turned the gun on herself. So, it ran. This is my fault.” Jackson knew something was up. The god that brings its victims to it. 

“Mark, do you remember which floor that was on?”

“Fifth, I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking the story! I'm so excited about adding new characters. Just a little hint, I'm leaving my BTS bias till the near end. My Got7 bias is Jackson, though. :). Enjoy!


	3. Dear Readers

Hello y'all. 

 

I am regret to inform you, but I will not be continuing this piece for awhile. If I decide that I will start writing this story again, I will let you know, but for now, I am going to put this one on hold. I know it's been awhile since I've posted, but I just posted something this morning that I hope you enjoy. 

It will be hard to keep writing due to my responsibilities coming up, but I will do my best. I have an idea that a friend of mine wants to me pursue and write on here, so I will try to do that soon. In the meantime, enjoy other stories because I know there are great writers out there in need of people reading their stories. 

Thank you for taking the time to read this and my story overall. 

Thank you and goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took me longer than expected to write! This is really short because I was writing my BTS Masters Fanfiction. Go check that out, too! Thanks.


End file.
